It can occur on the introduction of objects into a storage container that the procedure is impeded due to easily deformed objects (e.g. needle protection) or due to the relatively large tolerances of the storage container. An additional aggravating circumstance is that the objects to be arranged in the storage container have projecting elements (e.g. a finger grip) according to which the diameter to be centered (e.g. syringe barrel) is smaller than the largest diameter at the object (e.g. finger grip).
The typical arrangement of the objects to be arranged in the storage container presents a further problem since rows are often arranged offset from one another. This arrangement requires an exact sideways movement of a centering apparatus.
The disadvantages from the conventional art listed here are overcome with the aid of a centering apparatus according to the following embodiments.
The centering apparatus in accordance with the disclosure for the orderly insertion of objects into a storage container accordingly comprises a plate-like base body, a plurality of first indentations adjacent to one another in an outer edge of the base body, a cut-out in the base body, and a plurality of mutually adjacent second indentations in an edge of the cut-out, wherein the first indentations and the second indentations have the same orientation.
A cut-out here is considered as an opening that extends from the upper side to the lower side of the base body and that has a peripheral marginal region in the base body. The opening is therefore completely surrounded or defined by the base body in its peripheral region.
The objects to be inserted into the storage container can be introduced particularly effectively and fast with the aid of a centering apparatus configured in this manner. It is possible due to the trough-like shape of the indentations in their associated cavities, it is possible to insert objects having a diameter to be centered that is smaller than the largest diameter at the object. This can be done in that the object to be centered is centered with the aid of the indentation and is laterally led away from the object to be centered so that the object arranged in the nest exits the centering apparatus from the open side of the indentation. Provision can be made that the object to be centered partially crosses the indentation of the centering apparatus and, once it is arranged, is led out of an associated indentation by a relative movement. The relative movement is carried out in one direction between the object and the centering apparatus so that the object exits the centering apparatus via the open side of the indentation.
In accordance with an optional modification of the disclosure, the first indentations are arranged along a first straight line and the second indentations are arranged along a second straight line, with the first straight line and the second straight line being in parallel with one another.
An arrangement of the plurality of indentations thereby results that allows a particularly fast filling of a nest.
Provision can additionally be made that the first indentations are arranged offset from the second indentations, optionally by half a width of the indentations. It is thereby possible that rows that are arranged behind one another and that are arranged offset from one another are created by the centering apparatus. The offset of the first indentation with respect to a second indentation here amounts to half the width of the indentations. If the outer edge is in parallel with the edge of the cut-out, the indentations arranged at these two edges are offset from one another in the edge direction.
Provision can optionally be made that the number of first indentations corresponds to the number of second indentations.
In accordance with a further modification of the disclosure, each of the first indentations and each of the second indentations serves the insertion of an object into the storage container. The spacing between the first indentations and the spacing between the second indentations are the same here and are coordinated with the storage container in which the objects to be inserted are arranged.
A plurality of adjacent indentations optionally produce a comb-like arrangement in which the adjacent indentations are separated from one another by a web.
In accordance with a further modification of the disclosure, the outer edge of the base body and the edge of the cut-out are partly or completely slanted in their directions of thickness. In other words, the respective edges are chamfered such that the open sides of the indentations or of the webs arranged between the indentations run out acutely from the indentations.
In accordance with a further development of the disclosure, each of the indentations forms a U shape in their plan views and/or the shape of the first indentations is the same as the shape of the second indentations.
In accordance with a further optional modification of the disclosure, each indentation has a funnel-shaped section from the upper side to a lower side of the base body which tapers from the upper side toward the lower side. The centering of an object to be placed down is thereby produced since the funnel shape compensates deviations with respect to the desired location of the placement.
Provision is made in accordance with a further development that the maximum thickness of an areal region which extends from the outer edge to the edge of the cut-out and which covers the first indentations is smaller than a region of the base body encompassing the second indentations. This is of advantage when two rows of objects have simultaneously been introduced into the storage container by the centering apparatus, with the two rows being arranged behind one another, and a relative movement of the inserted objects takes place into the storage container with respect to the centering apparatus. It is then possible that, due to the smaller thickness or due to the step-like reduction of the thickness at the lower side of the centering apparatus, objects already introduced into the storage container can be moved over without contact, even if only a small spacing increase, or no spacing increase at all, has been made in the vertical direction between the nest and the centering apparatus.
In accordance with a further development of the disclosure, the cut-out has a second edge that is in parallel with the edge provided with the second indentations and likewise extends at a slant in its thickness direction, optionally with the same gradient and orientation as the outer edge and/or the edge of the cut-out provided with the second indentations.
Embodiments of the indentations each have a semicircular section that becomes smaller in diameter from the upper side toward the lower side. An open side of the semicircular section is here arranged in parallel with the edge at which the indentation is provided. Furthermore, each indentation has two webs that project outwardly in a straight line at each of the sides of the open semicircle. The webs are arranged substantially perpendicular to the edge at which the indentation is arranged.
The disclosure furthermore relates to a renester that comprises a centering apparatus in accordance with one of the above-named variants and to a storage container for storing objects, including pharmaceutical containers such as syringes, ampoules, syringe cartridges, or vials.
The centering apparatus is optionally arranged above the storage container and is configured to center the object with respect to an arrangement position in the arrangement container on the insertion of an object into the storage container.
Provision can be made for this purpose that the division of the arrangement positions in the storage container is identical to the division of the plurality of indentations of an edge.
In accordance with a further development of the renester, it comprises a drive unit that is configured to provide a relative movement of the storage container with respect to the centering apparatus. By moving either the storage container and/or the centering apparatus.
Provision can additionally be made that the storage container has a plurality of rows of mutually offset arrangement positions for the objects to be inserted, with a drive unit optionally being provided for carrying out a relative movement between the storage unit and the centering apparatus to move different rows of arrangement positions such that they are aligned with the associated indentations of the centering apparatus.
FIGS. 1-7 are shown approximately to scale.